The Beginning of the Middle of the End
by Amber PaprikaHead
Summary: Here's what would happen if I was a saiya-jin and met up with the DBZ gang! Lots of stress for them and lots of fun for me! ^_^
1. The Arrival

The Beginning of the Middle of the End

The Beginning of the Middle of the End

By Amber aka Paprika-Head

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Why the strange and confusing title? Well, if the star of the story is me, of course the title should be weird. So basically the point of this story is, what would happen if I was a saiya-jin. If you are pregnant, elderly, or normal, this story may be bad for your health and you should take caution before reading. ^_^' Oh and instead of my glasses, I put an eyepatch on my character instead. I thought it would be cooler. ^_^'

*******

"Hmm… This looks like the place.'' A teenage girl with firey red hair peeked over the top of a map. 

Aside from red hair, the girl wore an eyepatch over her right eye, her left eye a hazel sort of color. She was about 5'2" and wore a bright orange tanktop, long wide leg jeans, a bright pink bracelet on her right wrist and a furry brown belt. 

Wait… a belt? That doesn't look like a belt. Of course it's not. The girl is half saiya-jin and has the trademark saiya-jin tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

As the girl walks around, her face hidden by the large map she is carrying, our spikey headed friend Vegeta is training in a clearing with Goku.

"Is that the best you can do Kakarot?" Vegeta said, smirking as he dodged a blast from Goku. 

As the fight continued, the girl walked right in the middle of it, unaware that there was a battle going on as she was concentrating on her map. She only noticed once a stray ki blast was sent her way. The blast burned her map into a pile of ashes. Angrilly, she looked up at the two combatting saiya-jins.

"Hey! I needed that map! Can't you two dorks be more careful!?" she shouted as she floated up between them.

"You don't know who you're talking to do you, girl?" Vegeta spat.

"No and I'm sorry if it looks like I care." She retaliated.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiya-jins!" he hissed in her face.

"I am Amber and if you spit on me one more time you'll be sorry." Amber replied, wiping Vegeta's saliva off her face.

Goku just floated there, laughing. Vegeta introduced him instead.

"That's Kakarot." He said as if he were introducing a cockroach.

Right as Amber was about to reply with yet another smart-ass comment, Bulma pranced in and looked up at the 3 of them.

"Who's your new friend Vegeta?" she asked smiling at Amber as if she were harmless.

"Amber." Amber cut in not wanting Vegeta to introduce her. "I _was_ looking for some place called Mishentil but these two idiots torched my map." She explained, motioning to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta glared at her.

"What did you call me!?" he growled.

"I called you an idiot." Amber replied with the air of someone commenting on the weather. Vegeta was about to fire a blast at Amber when Bulma launched him a warning glance.

"I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay, so you're welcome to stay with us." Bulma suggested. Vegeta looked like someone had slapped him.

"What are you talking about!? That rugrat is not staying with us!" Vegeta yelled.

"You are so inconsiderate Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back.

"We don't even know her! She could be dangerous!"

"What are you scared of me?" Amber butt in.

Suddenly the air was filled with the shouts of Vegeta, Bulma and Amber. Goku tried to speak. 

"Uh…guys?"

More shouting.

"Guys?"

Shouting continues.

"HEY EVERYONE!"

They all looked at Goku and shouted, ''WHAT!?"

Goku smiled, clearly embaressed, ''N-never mind…" he stammered as Bulma and Vegeta started to argue again.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Amber finally muttered. She flew into a tree and layed across a thick branch to wait for the arguing to stop. 

Goku continued to try and stop the arguing in a peacefull, Goku-like manner. The arguing continued until a soft snoring was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Amber asleep in the tree, her saiya-jin tail hanging off the branch.

"She's a saiya-jin?" Goku wondered as he looked at her. Vegeta grew impationt and fired a blast at the branch, causing Amber to tumble out and fall on the ground. Amber jumped up immediately and got into her fighting stance. 

"You wanna mess with me Veggie-chan!?" she growled to Vegeta. Vegeta was about to blast her when Bulma interupted once more.

"Vegeta, Amber is staying with us whether you like it or not!" Bulma yelled and the matter seemed settled.

*******

Amber had been staying with Bulma and Vegeta for about a week now. Vegeta was not happy with it at all but he knew better than to argue it now. Vegeta decided to go downstairs and watch TV.

When Vegeta got to the living room, Amber was on the couch channel surfing. When she saw Vegeta, she looked up.

"There's nothing on TV Veggie-chan. How about a spar then?" she suggested, being nicer than usual to the spikey haired saiya-jin.

"Hmph! A spar with you would be as simple as crushing an ant with my foot. I have no need to waste energy on a weakling such as you." He replied, glaring at her.

"Well, would you rather waste all the energy in your superior little finger messing with the channels or fighting me?" Amber retaliated with a smirk.

"I suppose I could spar you but I'm not going easy!" Vegeta crossed his arms and walked out the door, followed by Amber.

The two of them took off and flew to the clearing where Vegeta had been fighting Goku the day Amber had showed up. They arrived at the clearing and landed.

"I'm not as weak as you think Veggie-chan!" Amber said. She began to power up, her ki flaring swiftly around her, her saiya-jin tail flicking excitedly behind her. Her eyes turned teal and her short red hair turned blonde and spiked up resembling Trunks. Her ki stopped flaring and her hair on the right side fell and hung in front of her face. Her hair was not blocking her vision due to the fact that it hung over her patched eye.

Vegeta smirked and powered up, also going ssj. They both got into their fighting stances. The fight was about to begin.

*******

Wanna find out what happens next!? Well, TOO BAD! You'll hafta wait until I write it and post it. Oh and I'm not gonna post it unless I get at least 10 reviews on this. So if you like it, REVIEW!!!!! ^_^'

~Amber~


	2. The Fight

The Beginning of the Middle of the End

The Beginning of the Middle of the End

By Amber PaprikaHead

Chapter 2: The Fight

Okay as requested, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

*******

Amber smirked at Vegeta and the fight began. 

Amber flew at Vegeta, aiming her elbow at his face. Vegeta grabbed her elbow, forced it away from him and kneed Amber in the stomach. Amber winced but came back and fired a ki blast at his chest. Vegeta let go of her elbow and flew into the air, away from the blast. Amber stayed on the ground.

"Don't tell me you've given up already." Vegeta said with fake sympathy

"Don't hold your breath!" Amber yelled up at him. She flared her ki again and charged up at him. As she was about to hit him, she phased out, reappeared behind him, and began a furious rain of punches at Vegeta's back. Vegeta flew downwards to escape the attack and began firing ki blasts rapid fire style up at Amber.

"Ready to give up yet?" Vegeta sneered as he continued the onslaught.

"You…wish…" Amber yelled back as she blocked her face from the blasts with her arms. She growled and flared up her ki into a powerful shield, causing the blasts to ricochet off. Vegeta kept firing, knowing that she couldn't hold that shield forever. Finally the shield broke and Amber flew out of the way of the ki blasts. Amber landed on the ground and Vegeta followed.

"I'm going to give you a free shot. Give me your best attack!" Vegeta spat, his arms crossed as he stood in front of Amber.

"Fine. Your loss." Amber said nonchalantly.

Amber closed her eyes and began forming an energy ball in each hand. Her ki slowly flared around her and her body suddenly floated 2 feet off the ground. Amber put her palms together and opened her eyes.

"HOLY FLARE!" Amber yelled and fired a huge white beam from her hands.

Vegeta was hit and blasted backwards, crashing on the ground 20 feet from Amber. He stood up shakily, wiped blood from his mouth and sneered.

"Is that all you've got? I believe you can do better. Let's try this!" Vegeta growled and fired a Big Bang attack head on at Amber. At the same time, Amber had fired another Holy Flare and the two attacks met. Vegeta and Amber began pumping more and more energy into their own blasts, each trying to overtake the other. Finally Amber sent a wave of energy so strong, it caused both attacks to explode. Vegeta and Amber were both sent flying, crashing 30 or so feet away. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Do you give up?" Vegeta yelled.

"NEVER!" Amber growled and the two fighters ran at each other. When they met, they erupted in a fury of punches and kicks. Amber socked Vegeta hard in the head and he kicked her in the stomach. Eventually the fighters broke apart and just stood there, panting. Amber had a cut under her left eye and Vegeta had a large bruise on his cheek. They looked at each other for a few more seconds and then began firing ki blasts viciously at each other.

Goku chose to find them now. He saw Amber and Vegeta fighting and ran to watch.

"Get out of the way Kakarot!" Vegeta and Amber both yelled at the same time. Two of their ki blasts met and another explosion rang out. Vegeta got to his feet but Amber had landed in an awkward position and her leg looked to be broken. She did her best to stand but she looked very crooked.

"Do you surrender or do I have to break your other leg?" Vegeta hissed.

"I'll never surrender to you Vegeta. I've never surrendered to anyone." Amber retaliated.

Goku walked and stood in between the two fighters.

"Amber you can't fight with your leg like that." He said as he looked at her.

"You don't know my capabilities Kakarot. Don't assume I can't fight." She spat at him.

Goku began trying to convince the two of them that they should end the spar. After a while, Goku was still losing the argument when Bulma found them.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you guys all morining." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Then she noticed Amber and Vegeta beat up and a bit bloody.

"Have you guys been fighting all this time?" Bulma asked but didn't wait for an answer she saw Amber's leg and decided that the spar was over. Amber and Vegeta tried to argue but winning an argument with Bulma is like trying to get a response out of a brick wall.

*******

It had been 3 days and Amber had hardly said a word to Vegeta. Not even a smart ass comment. She was still angry that Bulma had stopped the fight. Her leg was fine now due to the usefulness of Senzu beans. Amber was sitting on the couch watching TV when a loud noise was heard outside. Vegeta, who had been in the kitchen with Bulma ran outside closely followed by Amber and Bulma. What they saw nearly made Amber speechless.

"What the hell is that…?" she said softly, gawking at the thing in the sky.

*******

So ya wanna know what that thing is huh? Well, too bad! You'll hafta wait. And I want 10 reviews on this before I post the next part so if you read, REVIEW! ^_^

~Amber~


End file.
